NY Times Life
by justmumble
Summary: After trying so hard Amy finally got her interview for a job in the NY Times newspaper. How she will react when her dreams come true? And what if this new NY Times Life is even more hard them she thought she could handle? And besides, what if she meet her childhood idol but it was nothing like she was hoping for? At least, not exactly. Not so good with summary, but give it a try
1. The interview

They say that yours 20s are the best years of your life. Gosh, I just wanted to know who is the jackass that said so. I'm 24, trying to get a job at the NY Times for write a column in their newspaper (NY Times is one of the best newspapers in the world and they gave me this opportunity to do a job interview there today and I'm freaking out), besides that I'm a single lesbian, in the Apple City and all I can manage to do is hanging out with my step-sister Lauren and her husband Theo or watch Netflix in my bed all day (let me tell you, it's not hard for me).

So here I'm, in THE building waiting for my interview. They said that the chef of the department that wanted me is a nice guy, but I confess that I'm really scared because everyone here must be awesome in what they do and I'm just me. Amy.

"Hello, I'm Amy Raudenfeld. I'm here for an interview with Shane Harvey."

The brunette secretary looked at me from head to toes, like she was judging me and I got to say that I was not underdressed. I put my best social clothes, with my white shirt, black blazer and pants. Don't let me forget, I even put high heels. This woman is a bitch. That's it.

"Ok. Wait in those chairs. Anytime soon they will call your name."

"Thanks."

My legs can't stop shaking. I already bit my lip so many times that I can feel it becoming even more red. The cup of water that I drank now it's look like an abstract art. Gosh, this is torture.

"Miss Raudenfeld?" Oh gosh, she just called me? I just looked at her. My speech don't wanna come out now.

"Miss Raudenfeld, Shane Harvey are expecting you. Second door on your left."

So here I go.

"Good morning Miss Raudenfeld, it's a pleaser to meet you." Oh, he seems so nice. His suit seems to be made just for him. Never saw so shining shoes and his hair? It was perfect aligned.

"Good morning Sir Havey. It's my please to be given this opportunity."

"Oh, call me Shane. No formalities, it's just a job interview and from what I saw in your resume you don't need to be nervous at all. You graduated in YALE, great GPA. Good articles published in the YALE newspaper. But I have one question for you. Actually two, but let's go with the easy one first."

"Ok." Please legs, stop shaking!

"Why do you chose to work with criminal journalism?"

Crap. Breath.

"Ok. So, that's the thing Shane" I looked at him with a smile letting him now that I actually was being not so formal like he wanted me to. "When I was younger and the 11th of September happened, while all those people were there scared after that plane crashed the Twin Towers I was at home, probably reading something when the radios starting with the alarming news, and the television too and I remember running to seat on my mom's lap and asking her what happened and she said that the lady in the tv are going to explaining the accident. And there she was, some girl in the tv, with her mic on her pocket and she wasn't paying attention to the camera, but to an young red head girl that was injured and when the camera guy called her, she give the girl the hand and started to give the report. I never saw such caring, not in live tv and in the middle of the caos. Days after, her published article come out and was beautiful, she didn't talk only about the accident but the people who was there, the feeling of being in such a horrible situation. So, after that day, I wished every day that I could be that reporter, going to the field and after writing my articles with such devotion as her. So I think that's why."

Shane didn't say a word. I think I screwed everything. He wasn't even blinking. Oh gosh, Im stupid, what I did wrong?

"One more thing. How do you feel about working with a gay guy?"

"I am a lesbian"

"The job is yours."

WHAT?

"What… What did you said?"

"You're cute. The job is yours. Everyone who came before you replied the first question with so much lying shit or so emotionless and you.. your eyes are shining. I know you will be great here. I just have three things to tell you."

I think I was unable to speak and Shane realize that I went on talking.

"One. Sign the contract. Two. Tonight you and I are going out to get to know each other and drink. Three. Let's meet the reporter that inspired you."

"OH NO! Are you serious? You know her?"

"Yeah. She's a friend of mine. Actually this was her office, but she gave to me when she retired. She said I was her best inter, so now I became the boss of the department because of her. She made me learn everything from her. And there was no one better than her and she is still number one."

"I don't know what to say Shane. I can't even believe that this is actually happing. I think I am gonna wake up and realize I am still in my boring life in the middle 20s."

"No Amy, you're not dreaming. So what do you say? Ready to meet Molly Ashcroft and drink your life away after?"

I can not believe this is happing. I'm beyond excited. I am going to meet THE Molly Aschoft.

"Lead the way, _boss._ "

 **I don't know where I'm going with this, but I think that's this could be a nice new field to explore some Karmy.**

 **English isn't my first language so go easy on me. And let me know what you think about it.**


	2. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

 _It's cheesy, I know, but I don't have anyone to write to, so until them, dear diary it is._

 _Yesterday was fucking crazy! First I got the job in the NY Times and my boss (and I think now I can call him my friend after so many shots last night) invite me to know MOLLY ASHCROFT do you believe it? I don't. So he and I got into his car and went to HER HOUSE. Gosh, I was so nervous, I think Shane though that I would pass out, something like that. But I didn't, thank God, because otherwise I would have lost my opportunity to meet her daughter and she was the girl she was helping in the interview of the 11_ _th_ _September accident. I was in shock when I recognized her. I think I haven't seen in my entire life someone as beautiful as her. But ok. Let me tell you about my idol first, after I can mumble about Karma (yeah, that's her name, I found that that Molly and her husband were a little bit of hippie themselves)._

 _So, when we arrived at Molly's house, Shane introduced us and she was so polite. She offered me some tea, she said that the tea she makes does great things to the body and mind, like relax and makes people see better their life. I think it was a bit of her hippie side talking, but It was okay, she is Molly Ashcroft after all. She told me many stories about her job, so many criminal cases and I thought that things like that only happened in movies. Do you believe she even told me that she interviewed some major criminal that was arrested for raping a girl AFTER HE WAS ARRESTED? She was some crazy lady. She put her life in danger to make the most awesome articles of the NY Times. He even threated to go after her family after he got released but she never took any threats seriously, she just kept doing it._

 _So, listen to this, we were at the middle of some tip she was giving me about how dealing with Shane and how I can be an awesome journalist (yes, Molly giving me tips, do you believe it? I know I am repeating myself with this, but I think I can believe how my life changed in one single day) and out of nowhere her daughter was at the living room with us. She just arrived at her house, she wasn't there before, because she was with bags and after I found out that she was studying art in Paris for two years, but she visited her mother at least 4 times a year, or something like that. I also found out that she was straight and had a boyfriend called Liam._

 _But give me a minute. I really have to say something. I know I was there to meet the incredible Molly, but after Karma arrived I couldn't even look at Molly anymore. My eyes didn't want to leave Karma's features. She has the reddest hair I ever saw, her eyes were so deep, like she have so many things hidden from everyone else and above her left brown she had a scar and that's when I realize she was the girl from the interview years ago, I remember the injury and her eyes were the same deep brown eyes._

 _After sometime Karma excuse herself because the so called boyfriend was calling her and that's when I found out his name, she greeted him calling him Liam on the phone, not so cheerful for someone who was abroad so long. I don't know if is a journalist thing to take notes about everything but she was a little bit pissed because he was calling her. And by the time we left the house she didn't came back to the living room. However, Molly gave me her job email in case I have doubts about the NYTimes or anything related to journalism. I HAVE A DIRECT CONNECTION TO MOLLY ASHCROFT NOW, WOW._

 _After this I couldn't be happier that Shane was my boss and I told him I would pay for the drinks tonight because he did the most amazing thing in return of nothing and he didn't even know me, he just employed me yesterday. We went to this underground pub, with some neon lights and all kinds of people. Shane knew everyone there but he gave me all attention that he could and when I was starting to get a little drunk he asked me about Karma. He said that he saw me looking all the time to her, and almost drooling. I was so embarrassed that he noticed this, I ask myself If Karma noticed too. I told him it was because she was the girl in the television and he told me he didn't bought it and after he even told me that we would make a hot lesbian couple. I think that was when he was starting to get drunk._

 _I told Shane that Karma has a boyfriend and he said that this thing between them is complicated and was ever since he knew Karma. He said that she needs something new in her life, something that light her up, because lately she was only happy when she played music or was making some new art that he said it was so beautiful and dark, that had the perfect balance between both things. I got myself imagining what she was like, like her mind, her life, what she does of her day._

 _I danced all night with some blonde girl at the pub but we didn't passed from kissing, she was a good kisser, have to say that, but the red head girl was in my mind, I don't know why but her eyes appeared on my mind every now and them. Shane and I called the night off and he gave me ride home and told me to prepare myself because he would make his mission to get Karma to know me and he told me that two days from now we would go to a party. He just said to me to be pretty and formal and nothing more, he said it would be a surprise. I realize that with Shane Harvey we can't discuss so I only agreed with him and entered my house and went straight to my bed._

 _I dreamed with those eyes._

 _And today, when I woke up I called Lauren to tell her that I got the job, meet Molly Ashcroft and went to a bar with my new boss (or friend). She just told me that she would go to my house at the day of the party to help me and wished me good luck at my first day at work and that she knew that I would get the job. Of course I didn't told her anything about the red head girl with the beautiful scar, she would laugh in my face that I was having a crush like I was some teenager in high school. But I know that I will not meet Karma so soon or ever, so I was ok. She was just a good part of why I am in this job today and the daughter of my idol. I can live with her being just that._

Or Amy thought so.


	3. The beginning

Chp. 3

 **Amy's POV**

I arrived at my first day of work 30 minutes early, not even Shane was here yet. So I started organizing my little office. I put my degrees on the wall and a picture with my mom and Lauren (I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for their support, so nothing's more fair).

Shane arrived at 8am sharpe and already started giving my schedule. Today I wouldn't be going to the field, but he wanted me to know everything that I possible could about a murder that happened last night. All he knew was that the person who died was a girl and that her neck was cut. It could have been anyone but Shane wanted me to cover this, so I started doing what he asked me to.

It was already 11am and I found nothing much. Shane was coming and going in my office and gosh, I was so under pressure with him like this. He was so concerned about this murder and I didn't understand why.

"Shane I know you want me this ready soon but you're making me nervous. And it's my first day, please, calm down. I'm doing everything I can. I swear to you!"

"I'm sorry Amy, but we need this. I can't tell you why yet, but this is very important and we need something till the end of the day."

"Okay, I will call Lauren's husband. He's working at the police again. Maybe he could help us. What do you think?"

"Girl, please, call him! Do it now!" and with that Shane left my office.

 **Shane's POV**

I wish I could stop worrying about it. But when _she_ called me this morning she was worried and she never worries. I never saw _her_ like that. And I cant tell Amy about it. Not now. I like Amy, yesterday was a day I never expected. I know I did right hiring her. I thought I saw her eyes going out of her face when she met _her_ , but nothing like when she saw _her_ daughter. When she recognized the little girl from the TV. I think she has a huge crush on Karma and maybe this could work. Karma need someone who can bring passion in her life again. Liam is my friend but he's not Karma's love. He just someone she likes to have when she need to get laid. She forgot what love feels.

 _NOC. NOC._

"Shane, it's Amy. Can I come in?"

"Of course honey, what happened?"

"So, Theo, Lauren's husband told me that they have two suspects about the murder last night. One is a young man who used to date the girl and was angry and jealous when she told him that she didn't want anything to do with him."

I saw Amy struggling with something, I can see she is choosing the right words for the next part.

"And the other suspect Amy? Who they think it is?"

"The other… Remember when Molly told us yesterday that 20 years ago she meet with a guy that rapped some girl? So, he was released from prison two months ago and Theo told me that the doctor who exam the body told the guys that the girl was rapped before killed."

.GOD. Molly was right to called me nervous. She never assumed but it was of _her_ interview that the guy stayed in prison longer. Now she's going to freak out because of this and Karma. Oh gosh. Karma needs protection. He could go after her and kill her.

"Shane? Shane, are you ok?"

"Amy, I need to tell you something."

 **Amy's POV**

Shane gave me the rest of the day off. I was so shocked with everything he told me. Molly's family could be in danger if the suspect was the rapper. Someone need to do something to protect them. With this guy on the street anything could happen now.

I'm laying in my bed, watching a new episode of orphan black when I felt my phone vibrating on my bed. It was Shane. My body at the same time got tense. Please don't tell me something happened. Please don't tell me.

"Hey Shane!"

"Hey Amy. I'm here on your building can I come up?"

He came to my apartment and here we are, laying in bed, doing nothing but watching tv. I think he just need someone to relax and we bound really fast, more after he told me all the story with Molly and the suspect.

"Shane, not that I don't like you here, but why you are here?

"I don't know Amy. I'm nervous about Molly's family, she is like someone from my family, so is Karma. I've know her a long time and I care about her like a little sister. She is cold and don't show her feelings expect when she's paiting of course. And I cant handle if something happen to them."

"Tell me what I can do to help Shane. We can help eachother."

"Don't be mad, but I was looking into your files and their said that you could shoot. It's that true?"

Oh gosh. Not this. I will have to explain him all the story that my nightmares are about and I don't know if I can do this right now.

"Shane, I'm not mad. But I don't know if I can tell you this story right now. Just know that I can shoot and there's something to do with my dad."

"You never talk about him. Where is he?"

"He's dead Shane." And with that I started crying. Like I didn't have in such a long time.

After sometime I managed to stop and realized I was laying on Shane's chest, with his arms wrapped around me and I was feeling safe with him.

"Amy, are you ok? I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok Shane, I will tell you, but not today. But why you asked me that?"

"Molly has something for you." And with that he showed me a letter with _Amy_ in the front.


	4. The Party

Chp 4

 **Karma's POV**

Today is Liam's father birthday party and if I could I totally would be in my house with sweatpants and watching Netflix, maybe even eating some gross candy thing. But here I am, in this party with all the fucked up people of the high society. Liam always tells me stories about his family and friends and gosh, how can he coop with that? I would run away forever. But, Shane promised me he would come to the party and make me company and I was really counting on it because he's my best friend nowadays. I am sure he is also the only one who really knows me, who can see the person I pretend to be and the real me.

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

"Hey Shane, where are you?"

 _"_ _I'm coming Karma! I was late because of Amy, she couldn't decide the damn dress. I told her she looked hot in all of them, but she is a stubborn one."_

"Who's Amy?"

 _"_ _She's the one who was in your house the other day with me, talking to your mom. The new criminal journalist in the NY Times."_

"Oh… THAT Amy"

And of course Karma remembered her, those beautiful and curious green eyes. She remembers when she first put her eyes on the blonde. She was back from her trip, so exhausted. She opened the door of her house, her mom and Shane talking. But right after she started listening to a new voice, some husky and sexy voice if someone asked her. And she went to the living room, to know who this new person is. There she was, her blonde hair in her face, but not hiding her beautiful green eyes, her lips a little swallow of biting and that was a sexy view, even if she was some kind of red, maybe she was a little embarrassed, she must be a fan of my mom. But then she saw me and her eyes in some seconds become bigger, like she recognized me from somewhere and after that Shane and my mom seemed to noticed my presence in the room.

 _"_ _Karma, hey, are you there?"_

"Oh, sorry Shane… I'm here. Just watching some people at the party." Sorry Shane, can't tell you about my little crush on the blondie.

 _"_ _Ok weirdo. I'm coming through the front door."_

And when I looked I was shocked. She was wearing a black long dress which showed her beautiful curves. Her eyes were more green if that is even possible and when she gave me her back I could see all of it, because it was a dress with no back and the ass… Stop it Karma. Geez. It's your BOYFRIEND'S father party.

 **Shane's POV**

After I showed the letter Molly made for Amy she freaked out. She totally lost it. And how could she not? Molly was asking Amy something she didn't sign up, she didn't think she was capable off and she was right maybe she wasn't but somehow Molly trusted her with this mission.

"SHANE HOW COULD SHE? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME! SHE CAN'T ASK ME THAT!"

"Calm down Amy. You will have one week to practice before your real job start. But you still have to make appearances at the newspaper, because this will be your cover now. I'm sorry ok? I know you really want to write but you totally can when you have time and if you do something you can show directly to me and I will put in the news. "

"Shane, please, listens ok? I CAN'T BE HER BODYGUARD. Did you listen? I can't."

"But Molly said you can. She trusts you. Don't ask me why."

"Shane, If something happens to her what will I do? It will be my fault."

"It will not Amy. Listen, you will have back up. But you have to know Karma, get closer to her. You need to make she trusts you to let you in. You need to make sure she invites you in, because only in this case she won't suspect and you can look after her."

I could see her starting to calm down and accepting the idea, but I could see she was terrified.

"And just so you know Molly's bodyguard will help you."

"Molly has a bodyguard?"

"Yes. Jade. She is also her best friend. She is a very nice girl. You will get along with her."

"Shane, I don't want to lie to Karma about me. This will be a false friendship."

"One. You have to lie, it will not be false because you want to know her. I could see the way you looked at her at Molly's house and the way she looked at you she probably though you were hot. Two. Stop worrying, Molly would not put your life in dangerous."

"Ok. Call her. Say I'm in, but I really need practice Shane I don't shoot in years."

So I called Molly and she talked to Amy thanking her. And after the party Amy would start her training.

So here we are. At the party. And I just saw Karma and how much she was drooling over Amy's curves. Maybe I was right, maybe everything Karma need is something like Amy. But she can't have her. Not after Molly told Amy she couldn't fall for Karma in the process because this probably would mess up everything since no one can lie for the person they love.

"Hey Karma, enjoying the party? Let me introduce you to Amy, my new coworker at the NY Times."

"Hey, I'm Amy. I think we already met at your house, right?"

"Yeah. But now we were properly introduced. Hi, I'm Karma."

 **Amy's POV**

Gosh, how can she be this beautiful, her red hair, her body on the white dress. She wasn't wearing a bra and this made my stomach do a twist but then I remember I can't get involved with her. I can't. But we can still be friends and maybe after we feel that everything is ok for her family I could taste what she feels like. Stop that Amy, she has a boyfriend.

"So, I will have to leave you both, the cute bartender is looking. Enjoy the party girls."

I will kill Shane.

"So Amy, how is working for Shane? He is such a dork that sometimes I can't imagine him as someone boss."

"Oh, he is a sweetheart at work, but when he wants something done. He really makes me nervous. On my first day he almost drove me crazy. He didn't even leave my office."

"It seems something he would do."

When I stopped to realize it was almost two in the morning and Karma and I were at the balcony at Liam's house talking about everything. Her travels, her favorites movies and foods. Silly things but the talking never seems to end. But now, after I asked her what it was being Molly's child she seems to not know what to say.

"Hey, have I said something wrong? You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to"

"No, it's ok. You're not the first person to ask me that, but maybe you will be the first to know the real feeling. I don't know why, maybe is the champagne but I feel I can just talk to you. We are here in this balcony for almost three hours and without stop talking. You are so easy to talk to Amies."

And I couldn't help to smile at the nickname. Yeah, it was definitely the champagne.

"So, my mom is awesome. Like mother and as a reporter, but is also terrifying being her daughter because everybody wants me to be her and I don't know if someday I will be. And besides that, she was in so much trouble with so much criminals that I fear for her, and what if someone go after her? What could happen to her Amy? What if she dies?"

And without her even knowing her fears were right, everything was at risk now.

"Hey Karms, she will be ok. Your mom is one of the smartest people I know, she isn't in some kind of risk. She is ok. She doesn't work with this anymore she is very much safe and so are you. You have to believe that."

In this moment I swear that I would look after her. Even if I could not fall for her I would throw my heart and feelings away but I will protect her. She is just a girl who doesn't deserve to live her life with so much worry.

"Are you sure Amy? Because I heard about the girl who was killed and it wasn't the first you know that? Not everyone knows this, but two weeks ago there was another."

"Karma, how do you know this?"

"My friend in Europe. Her father is from some secret service and she heard him talking on his phone once that they were hiding the case for now. That happened right here and they were preoccupied that it was a criminal guy who just got free. And if my mom talked to him Amy? What if he comes after her?"

"It will not happen ok? She is safe. Maybe they were preoccupied because of the coincidence of the man being released of prison."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Oh gosh. I need to talk to Shane, there was another case we didn't know about. I need to start training right know, I need to look after her.

"Hey Amy, thanks. It was really nice to talk to you about it. Maybe we could do this more often?"

There go her puppies eyes. How could I say no to them? She is so gorgeous and I know I can't think about her that way but I just can't help it.

"Of course, I will give you my number. Give me your phone"

I did that I told her that I have to leave the party. She asked me why so soon, and I told that I promised Shane that tomorrow I would give him a new article for him to look for me. She seemed sad but let me go. After that I ran to find Shane and told him everything or almost. Couldn't tell him about the looks and how I was crushing that girl that I couldn't have.

He asked me to go home and have a nice night of sleep and in the next morning the Jade girl would pick me up to start training me. And when I was about to fall asleep and dream with the girl I was trying to protect my phone buzzed.

 ***Hey Amies, how about we talk tomorrow a little bit more huh? The party sucks without you here. Shane is almost leaving with the bartender now.***

I couldn't help but smile.

*Hey you. You almost didn't catch me awake. I have to see if I can tomorrow.*

 ***Are you dumping me already? Puppy face.***

*Don't puppy face me. I'm not dumping you, I just promised Shane the article. I will know everything and let you know ok? Enjoy the party. *

 ***OK. I will be waiting then. I'm leaving now. It's boring.***

She's leaving? What if something happens in the way?

*Are you leaving alone?*

10 minutes later I received my answer.

 ***I'm drunk but I know my way, beautiful.***

*You can't go home alone. Wait for me. I have a car. I will pick you up and give you a ride.*

 ***I don't need a babysitter. My battery is off. Bye green eyes.***

I tried to call her but it went directly to the voice mail. I will kill this girl. I went to my car and went for Booker's party. Please, Karma have to be there. Please.

 **A/n: I don't even know if someone like this story or not. But I just wanted to tell you that Jade is a good friend of mine that I wouldn't have met if it wasn't this site and this serie, so I'm glad I could have the change and become her friend (I like to think that I am her friend. She is the most amazing person and the dorkiest and she probably will be one of my best friends). So I would like you guys to know that sometimes, even if you don't get to know the person for real, they can still be a great part in your life.**

 **Ps: tell me what you think about the story or if you guys have any ideas.** **Thanks. xx.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
